I'm still alive
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Que vous reste-t-il quand vous plongez dans le plus noir des ténèbres, à cause d'une obsession et d'un combat à dos de Hippogriffes? Voldemort règne en maître et Hermione Granger, devenue l'esclave de Drago Malefoy, doit payer le prix de son sang impur. Mais elle vit encore et ne baissera pas les bras, jamais...Dark!Drago, Non-Con, Violence, Esclavage, Torture graphique, 18, HE.
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvelle idée de fic mes enfants...pour le Bal de la Mort, ça arrive, promis...dans les prochains jours...deux chapitres parce que je suis désolée...revenons à nos moutons! Je vous préviens: lisez l'avertissement avant de commencer. Bonne lecture!**

**...**

**AVERTISSEMENT: lecture strictement interdite aux -18. Cette fiction contiendra des scènes de torture, de viol, du langage extrêmement grossier, sans censure. Cela dit, les chapitres conséquents seront à part, même si ladite scène ne fait que quelques phrases, afin de vous permettre de sauter les scènes les plus pénibles. Je répète, -18 ans interdit! C'est pour vous. C'est du M hard. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Cela étant dit, je n'entame jamais d'histoires aussi longues sans Happy End. Premier chapitre en ligne. Attention scènes graphiques. Torture, viol. Voilà. Bonne lecture.**

**...**

**.**

**L'arène était pleine à craquer,** emplie d'une foule de plus en plus excitée. Malgré la petitesse de l'endroit, qui hébergeait seulement un millier de personnes, il y avait longtemps qu'un événement n'avait pas suscité autant d'attention, dans le monde sorcier sous la coupe de Lord Voldemort. Le fameux Harry Potter ne s'était jamais relevé dans la Forêt Interdite. Sa lassitude et sa peine ne lui avaient laissé d'autres options que de « continuer » son voyage, de prendre un train...c'était il y a un an.

Au centre de l'arène ovale, il y avait une piste de sable, mais point de contre-piste : un immense dôme à la charpente de fer forgée, joliment grillagé, s'élevait à un point culminant de vingt mètres de hauteur. Mais ce n'était pas un match de Quidditch fermé qui allait avoir lieu dans cette arène. Non, c'était la nouvelle idée de Voldemort. Les spectateurs, des Mangemorts, des Sang-pur, des Sang-mêlés occupant de hauts statuts, et leurs familles, avaient chacun une belle vue sur ce qui allait suivre, et la tension était à son comble.

Voldemort avait trouvé un nouveau moyen pour s'assurer la fidélité de ses ennemis, et si lesdits ennemis ne se soumettaient toujours pas, du moins promettait-il un beau spectacle pour ceux qui étaient là, en quête de sang. Ce traitement était néanmoins réservé aux Sang-pur et Sang-mêlés. Les nés-moldus, eux, étaient réduits en esclavage ou tués. Ils ne méritaient pas de bénéficier de la clémence éventuelle du Maître.

Le principe était simple. Voldemort avait formé une petite élite de combattants à dos de Hippogriffe, nommés les Voleurs de Vie. Les ennemis de Voldemort, ceux qui avaient osé, à un moment ou à un autre, s'opposer à son glorieux règne, notamment du vivant de Harry Potter, entraient donc un à un dans l'arène pour affronter un Voleur de Vie. Cela promettait du sang et des cris, car non seulement les deux adversaires étaient-ils pourvus d'une arme blanche de leur choix, mais leurs montures combattaient aussi : on connaissait la grande susceptibilité de ces fabuleuses créatures, et le fait que leur opposant ne se soumettaient pas en exécutant une révérence sans ciller, mais les jurons qui volaient dans la bataille étaient certains d'exciter leur fureur mortelle. Évidemment, les chances que le Voleur de Vie gagne étaient multipliées par cent : ils étaient entraînés, connaissaient leurs Hippogriffes, savaient se battre à l'arme blanche, et surtout, Voldemort aurait ordonné la mise à mort immédiate de celui qui tuerait un de ses hommes.

Heureusement pour les spectateurs, qui payaient fort cher la place, les opposants étaient souvent des personnes ayant connu personnellement Harry Potter et semblaient avoir baigné dans son aura de bravoure. Ils ne se soumettaient pas, presque jamais en réalité, et affrontaient la mort plus ou moins la tête haute, selon l'état de leurs blessures.

S'il y avait autant de monde ce soir, c'est qu'un événement spécial se déroulait. Afin de célébrer les un an de règne de Voldemort, et devant la nouvelle vague de popularité de ce prétendu sport, il y avait un adversaire tout désigné à la tâche, qui combattrait le meilleur Voleur de Vie des forces de Voldemort. Ensuite, il y aurait un grand bal à Poudlard, le nouveau château du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien plus grand et puissant que le Manoir Malefoy.

Dans la tribune d'honneur, il y avait peu de monde. Tandis que le Maître serait présent afin d'inaugurer le bal à Poudlard, chez lui, il ne venait pas aux événements mondains plus que sportifs, communément désignés comme des courses hippogriffiennes. Lucius Malefoy, le visage austère mais les yeux brillants, se tenait raide comme la Justice qu'il incarnait fort mal, dans le fauteuil présidentiel, ses deux mains resserrées autour de la tête de sa canne. À sa gauche, son épouse, Narcissa Malefoy, qui pouvait rivaliser de beauté et d'élégance avec une Vélane mais aussi de froideur et de méchanceté avec le Diable, mains joliment croisées dans son giron, le visage glacial et hautain. Elle n'accordait que peu d'importance à ces mondanités violentes et se languissait du bal qui suivrait chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien qu'elle soit impatiente de voir l'opposant du jour être écrasé sous les griffes du Voleur de Vie.

À la droite de Lucius, son fils, Drago Malefoy. Le jeune homme, qui partageait les traits raffinés et magnifiques de ses deux parents, n'en ayant tiré physiquement que le meilleur de chaque, avait embelli et s'était épanoui sous le règne du Maître. Sa beauté gracieuse et élégante avait une sorte de sauvagerie merveilleuse à constater. En dehors de cela, il était aussi froid que sa mère et meurtrier que son père. On disait que Voldemort en avait fait le parfait petit Mangemort, le façonnant selon ses désirs. Et c'était vrai. Le garçon qui n'avait osé lever sa baguette sur Albus Dumbledore était devenu un homme, un assassin aux yeux et cœur de glace, prenant ses plaisirs dans les plus élégantes festivités en apparence mais en vérité, se pourléchant devant l'animal en lui. Drago frissonnait d'avance de l'issue du combat de ce soir, non seulement pour voir l'opposant mourir déchiré sous une lame affûtée, mais aussi et surtout pour la récompense qui ne manquerait pas de lui revenir après. Il s'en était assuré d'avance.

À côté de lui, sa fiancée, Astoria Greengrass, se tenait avec droiture, fanant avec distinction devant son visage de porcelaine un éventail inutile grâce à la brise fraîche du soir. Astoria était une jeune fille de deux ans sa cadette, allant sur ses dix-sept années donc sa majorité, mais déjà, elle promettait d'être l'une des plus belles femmes du siècle, avec sa peau albâtre, ses traits distingués, sa chevelure lisse et épaisse d'un brun foncé presque noir et ses yeux de chat vert. Elle était tout ce que l'on pouvait rechercher chez l'épouse parfaite : de sang magnifiquement pur, belle à mourir, hautaine, élitiste, élevée dans la suprématie des Sang-pur et la doctrine voldemortienne, connaissant sur le bout des doigts les affaires féminines du monde actuel, manipulatrice, Serpentard jusqu'au bout de ses ongles manucurés à la perfection...bref, la parfaite femme-trophée. Si Drago devait tomber un jour amoureux, il ne voudrait pas d'une autre femme qu'elle.

Lucius claqua des doigts en attendant avec un ennui poli le début du spectacle. De derrière eux, une jeune fille s'avança. Maigre, propre sans surplus, elle portait un drap blanc noué en toge autour de son corps fatigué, comme un elfe de maison. À vrai dire, même les elfes bénéficiaient de plus de droits que des personnes comme elle dans ce nouveau monde. Luna Lovegood avait résisté, et en payait le prix.

Elle avança vers les quatre invités d'honneur et tendit avec des doigts tremblants la carafe de vin en cristal vers la coupe que tendait Lucius sans même la regarder. Un an d'esclavage, de torture, de maltraitances et d'humiliations en tous genres avaient ôté à Luna toute sa rêverie d'autrefois. Elle était de ces esclaves qu'on promène comme des prix glorieux, pour avoir été l'amie de Harry.

Elle servit Lucius, Narcissa, Drago, puis avança vers Astoria.

Astoria était la pire de tous, selon Luna. Il était clair que cette enfant gâtée n'avait pas de limites quand il s'agissait de maltraiter les esclaves. Les autres savaient ce qui lui était arrivé, ils l'avaient fait eux-mêmes : elle était brisée. Mais la future Madame Malefoy ne connaissait pas de frontières. Dissimulant sa baguette dans sa manche de soie, elle l'agita, envoyant la carafe se renverser sur ses propres genoux. Masquant sans peine son rire en fureur, elle se leva et attrapa la petite blonde par les cheveux, la jetant à terre. En réalité, Astoria, qui était profondément admirative sinon amoureuse de son fiancé, avait entendu partout des histoires de maîtres couchant avec des esclaves, comme c'était monnaie courante. Elle ne voyait pas que ces coucheries relevaient souvent du viol, ni que les maîtres ne s'éprenaient pas de leurs esclaves, au contraire. Mais elle ne voulait pas que Luna s'approche de Drago.

La spirale éternelle recommença lorsque Drago saisit doucement sa manche, alors qu'elle mettait une gifle à l'ancienne Serdaigle. Elle se tourna vers lui, furieuse, mais il se contenta de dire :

-Le spectacle va commencer. Assieds-toi.

Ceci, sans jamais la regarder. Astoria jeta une œillade mauvaise à Luna qui rampa, tremblante, dans un coin de la tribune afin de soigner sa joue brûlante avec seulement de l'auto-compassion.

Astoria avait quelques problèmes, mais elle n'en savait rien encore.

.

Bondissant comme un chaton sur des jambes mal sécurisées encore, le présentateur-commentateur se présenta dans l'arène, sous les encouragements enthousiastes de la foule. C'était un petit homme extrêmement gras, mais sa voix de ténor le désignait pour l'emploi.

-Bonsoir, bonsoir, charmantes demoiselles, chères dames, très respectés messieurs, s'écria-t-il dans son mégaphone magique. Ce soir nous allons vous présenter un spectacle d'une grande qualité, comme il a été ordonné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne !

Lorsque Doug Harris, de son nom, énonça le Maître, la foule entière se leva comme un seul homme et vociféra !

-Longue vie au Seigneur des Ténèbres !

-Parfaitement, s'extasia Harris en s'épongeant le front. Le programme de la soirée a été tenu secret, pour l'occasion, puisque Sa Grandeur nous a préparé un show digne des plus grands rois de l'Histoire ! Ce soir, affrontant le célébrissime et invaincu Voleur de Vie, j'ai nommé, Marcuuuuuuus Fliiiiint Juniooooooooooor !

La foule devint folle, alors que l'ancien joueur de Quidditch de Poudlard entra à son tour dans l'arène, arborant un rictus, levant la main pour saluer et entreprenant un lent tour d'arène, envoyant des baisers aux femelles qui se pâmaient sous ses attentions. Il était grand, musclé, et couvert de cicatrices, mais voilà, trente combats, trente victoires. Il portait une tenue de cuir laissant son torse presque nu, sauf aux points stratégiques des bras, et des épaules et côtes, ainsi que des chausses de cuir et un pantalon de dragon. Il tira de son dos une immense hache à double tranchant, surmontée d'une pique.

-Marcus le Magnifique montera ce soir sa fidèle monture, Ailémeraude !

Avec un cri, un superbe Hippogriffe aux plumes bleu-vert pénétra en volant dans l'arène et vint se poster près de son cavalier.

-A présent, chers spectateurs, l'instant que vous attendez tous ! Afin de faire durer le suspens, laissez-moi vous rappeler les règles : il n'y en a pas ! Tous les coups sont permis avec un seul but : la mort ! En cas de décès du Voleur de Vie...

Le public éclata de rire.

-Je sais, je sais, ricana Harris. Mais tout de même ! Dans ce cas, l'opposant sera mené devant Sa Grandeur en personne afin de répondre de ses crimes ! En cas de mort de l'opposant, tous ses biens, même faibles, lui seront ôtés et donnés à des bénéficiaires de choix...et sa tête exposée aux frontières de notre pays afin de rappeler ce qui arrive aux traîtres à leur sang ! Sans plus attendre, laissez-moi vous présenter l'opposant ! Sur la monture appelée Grifferouge, vous le connaissez tous ! Traître à son sang, pauvre comme un goule, stupide mais soi-disant courageux, voici sans plus traîner...

Il y eut un silence assourdissant.

-Rooonaaaaaaaaaaald Biliuuuuuus Weasleeeeeeeeeeeeey !

La foule devint folle.

.

Une larme glissa de la joue de Hermione Granger alors qu'elle entendait hurler le nom de Ron dans les gradins au-dessus d'eux. Des bruits de pas s'approchaient rapidement afin de venir chercher son petit-ami. Étonnamment, on avait accédé à la requête du rouquin de passer une dernière heure avec elle dans sa cellule avant le moment fatidique. Ils avaient fait l'amour, pour la première et la dernière fois. Mais son cœur saignait plus que son hymen perdu.

-Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais, murmura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Ne meurs pas, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Que je gagne ou non ce soir, l'issue sera la même, sourit-il tristement. Je t'en prie, Hermione...débrouille-toi pour fuir ce pays.

-Oui Ron, souffla-t-elle.

Puis ce fut terminé. Deux gardes se saisirent du rouquin et l'amenèrent. Il marcha tête haute vers son destin, et elle se laissa traîner malgré elle par un autre homme vers une cellule différente, emplie par les affaires du rouquin. Le peu d'affaires qu'il avait : quelques vêtements, une alliance ayant appartenu à Arthur avant la mort de ses parents, un livre que Hermione lui avait offert, et c'était tout. Elle pleura chaudement, le cœur brisé, en tentant d'écouter les bruits au-dessus d'elle tout en essayant de les occulter.

Quand il y eut un silence, un dernier bruit de lame, et les hurlements de la foule en délire, elle sut que tout était terminé.

Et son univers bascula dans le noir alors qu'elle s'évanouissait.

...

**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Dans le prochain chapitre, le combat décrit, et la réaction de Drago, qui va "récupérer les biens" du défunt...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ron Weasley avança** tête haute dans l'arène, ignorant du mieux possible les insultes lancées et les sorts qui venaient échoir sur la barrière de protection entourant le grillage. Flint lui jeta un regard menaçant en roulant adroitement des épaules, et Ron se contenta de hausser un sourcil ennuyé. Il mourrait de toute manière, alors autant le faire avec classe dans une arène plutôt qu'aux pieds de Voldemort.

Le cadet Weasley n'écouta pas le commentateur brailler dans son mégaphone, et regarda la tribune d'honneur. Ses poils se hérissèrent en constatant qui l'occupait. Lucius Malefoy, l'air royal et détendu, Narcissa, froide et hautaine, Drago, moqueur et glacial, et une belle jeune femme qu'il lui semblait vaguement reconnaître et qui levait le nez d'une façon aussi méprisante que les autres. La petite amie en titre de Drago Malefoy, sans doute. Cependant, Ron faillit avoir une crise en voyant une maigre et petite silhouette blonde, sale, retirée dans la pénombre derrière eux, à peine vêtue. Luna Lovegood.

Furieux, Ron détourna les yeux pour voir qu'on lui amenait un Hippogriffe aux reflets bronze, le fameux Grifferouge. Avec patience, il se courba, ne quittant pas la magnifique créature du regard. Enfin, l'animal lui rendit sa révérence, et il put le monter, pour constater que Flint cavalait déjà autour de l'espace restreint en saluant le public admiratif. On lui donna l'épée qu'il avait choisi, et il manœuvra pour se retrouver face à son adversaire. Une cloche sonna, et le combat put commencer.

Dans la tribune, Drago retroussa la lèvre supérieure, en voyant Weasley jeter sa monture vers Flint, portant un coup d'épée à droite qui fut aisément esquivée et aussitôt contrée. Le blond sourit. Le rouquin n'avait aucune chance contre Marcus, un duelliste hors pair, et bientôt il pourrait récupérer les maigres biens de son ennemi d'école.

Maigres biens parmi lesquels la seule chose qu'il manquait à Drago pour être pleinement heureux. Potter était mort, Weasley le serait bientôt, et cette petite peste de Granger ne serait rien sans ses deux chiens de garde. Il prendrait un plaisir incommensurable à voir une Granger soumise et brisée à ses pieds, ne vivant que pour le servir, au lieu de le servir uniquement pour vivre. Elle deviendrait son ombre, son esclave, et il pourrait acquérir une réputation fantastique en ayant la fameuse opposante du Seigneur des Ténèbres en son pouvoir. La Sang-de-bourbe, qui prenait un tel plaisir hautain à le dédaigner à Poudlard, avec son sang corrompu et son intelligence soi-disant supérieure, deviendrait sienne, entièrement et pleinement.

Dans son lit aussi.

Drago voulait bien reconnaître que c'était un paradoxe de haïr Hermione Granger à ce point, à un tel point qu'il lui promettait un sort pire que la mort, mais qu'en même temps, le visage fin et doux de la jeune fille avait vivement encouragé ses fantasmes d'adolescent. Bien qu'ayant toujours eu dans son lit toutes les femmes qu'il voulait, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il était un proche du Maître du pays, il se masturbait régulièrement avec le nom Granger au bout des lèvres. À la fin de la journée, elle serait sienne, et ni elle ni personne n'y pourraient rien.

Drago reporta pleinement son attention sur le combat, applaudissant alors que Marcus fit voler son arme vers la tête de Weasley, qui l'évita de justesse en levant son épée afin de le contrer. Les Hippogriffes dansaient sous eux, cherchant à se déchirer à grands coups de bec et de griffes, et il était clair que la monture de Marcus avait l'avantage.

Les deux rivaux échangèrent encore plusieurs coups, avant que le combat se termine de manière brutale et très rapide.

Marcus sauta à terre et, fléchissant les genoux, porta son épée dans les tendons du Hippogriffe de Weasley. La bête hurla de douleur et de rage avant de s'écrouler, son sang peignant le sable de l'arène, et coinçant son cavalier sous lui. Ron Weasley, une jambe écrasée par le poids de la créature, ne put rien faire lorsque Marcus Flint Junior lui trancha nette la tête.

Drago applaudit furieusement avec le reste de la foule, se tournant vers Lucius.

-Je vais chercher les biens de Weasley, Père.

Lucius ricana élégamment.

-Tu ferais mieux d'ordonner au gérant de tout brûler, fils. Ce pouilleux n'a rien à nous offrir.

-Détrompez-vous, corrigea Drago. Parmi ses biens se trouve sa fiancée, Père. Vous souvenez-vous de Hermione Granger ?

L'œil de Lucius s'illumina, et il se pencha à l'oreille de Drago afin que les dames n'entendent pas la suite de la conversation.

-Elle est à toi, fils. Fais-en...bon usage.

Ils rirent de concert, puis Lucius Malefoy offrit chaque bras à Narcissa et Astoria, la pauvre Luna traînant derrière eux, alors que Drago se dirigeait à grands pas vers les cellules des coulisses de l'arène.

Oui, Ronald Weasley regretterait d'être mort lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec Hermione Granger.

.

Hermione revint à elle en sentant qu'on lui giflait brutalement les joues, et elle acheva de se redresser lorsqu'on lui balança une carafe d'eau glacée sur le visage. Elle lança un regard mauvais à la grosse brute face à elle, qui leva à nouveau la main pour la punir de son insolence, lorsqu'une voix froide et posée intervint.

-Cela suffit. Elle est ma propriété à présent, et j'entends qu'elle ne soit pas abîmée sans mon consentement préalable.

Les mots fonctionnèrent comme par magie. La brute épaisse baissa le bras et se tint raide, reculant contre le mur. Hermione, elle, aurait préféré prendre le coup. Lentement, comme pour reculer l'échéance, elle tourna lentement le regard vers l'extérieur de sa cellule. Ses pires craintes furent confirmées.

Un Drago Malefoy insolemment beau, vêtu avec les meilleurs habits du monde, était négligemment accoudé contre le mur face à sa cellule, un geste démenti par l'intensité avec laquelle il la dévisageait. Elle frissonna. Que Malefoy la regarde ainsi n'était pas rassurant du tout.

En captant son regard, il s'avança, un grand sourire étincelant ornant ses magnifiques traits aristocratiques et sauvages à la fois.

-Ton traître de fiancé est mort, Granger, dit-il doucereusement en ayant tout l'air de jouir de cette situation, et tu m'appartiens, maintenant. Je suis ton Maître, et tu m'adresseras comme tel.

Une vague de fureur la parcourut. Ron, si brave, si aimant, si passionné, était mort à cause de monstres assoiffés de pouvoir comme Malefoy. Elle se leva d'un bond et se colla contre les barreaux de la cellule, le bruit de son corps frappant le métal résonnant dans tout le couloir, faisant sursauter le garde. Mais Malefoy ne bougea pas, se contentant de l'observer avec attention et un sourire impressionné.

-Va te faire foutre, Malefoy, cracha-t-elle. Ron n'est peut-être plus, mais toi, espèce de taré congénital, je te tuerai...

Sa rage fut coupée quand le garde la saisit par les épaules et la jeta loin des barreaux. Elle atterrit sur les fesses, et Drago se contenta de dire :

-Mais oui, Granger. Vous, garde ! Brûlez tout. D'abord, enchaînez ma nouvelle esclave, et amenez-la-moi.

Le combat vaillant que livra Hermione fut de courte durée. Elle eut beau se débattre entre les bras du garde, mais la brute se contenta de lui tordre les mains dans le dos et de l'enchaîner. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle était menottée à une chaîne qui passait également autour de son cou. Il tira dessus, et la force du geste la jeta à genoux, presque en larmes à cause de l'humiliation et de la douleur. Le collier enchaîné lui brûlait le cou.

Le garde l'amena dehors, derrière l'arène, ignorant ses protestations et ses jurons, où Malefoy les attendait avec un homme que Hermione crut vaguement reconnaître pour Théodore Nott Junior. Le garde donna à ce dernier la chaîne, et Théodore eut un sourire suffisant :

-Prête, Sang-de-bourbe ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui cracha à la figure.

Avec un hurlement de rage, le brun ténébreux tira sa baguette, et elle sentit une douleur intense flamber chaque parcelle de son être avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le noir.

.

Des mains tremblantes, comme une caresse sur sa peau meurtrie, froides et douces, tenaient son visage et une voix tendre et cristalline, bien qu'épuisée, la priait de revenir à elle. Ignorant la douleur qui inondait encore ses membres, Hermione obéit et ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux, croyant rêver en voyant Luna Lovegood, maigre et sale mais bien vivante face à elle. Luna ôta aussitôt ses mains du visage de son amie, et sourit. Hermione le lui rendit entre des lèvres craquelées.

La brunette mit un moment avant de réaliser sa situation, peu enviable du reste. Elle était dans une petite pièce noire, froide, toute en pierre, portant pour seul vêtement la robe dans laquelle elle avait été capturée, grise de saleté, portant des traces de boue et de sang, déchirée à plusieurs endroits et sentant la sueur. De plus, ses bras étaient vivement écartés, chacune attachée par une chaîne à un des murs parallèles, ce qui faisait que dès qu'elle bougeait, une douleur pénible lui étirait la colonne vertébrale.

-Luna...parvint-elle à murmurer.

-Chut, je sais, c'est dur, marmonna la blonde en plaçant un seau sous le bassin tendu de Hermione. Tiens, pour faire tes besoins.

Hermione rougit sensiblement, mais Luna secoua faiblement la tête :

-Ils vont te torturer, Hermione, alors ne rajoute pas à ton humiliation en te faisant dessus durant l'acte. Dépêche-toi. Ils vont arriver et je ne dois pas rester là. Je dois être aux cuisines.

-Tu es une esclave des Malefoy ?

Luna hocha la tête en plissant des lèvres.

-Luna...il doit y avoir un moyen d'échapper à...

-Sois une gentille esclave pour tes maîtres, se contenta d'indiquer Luna, sinon tu seras punie. C'est la seule solution...pour l'instant. Vite, Hermione. Je dois partir.

Avec honte, Hermione se soulagea, puis Luna disparut.

La jeune brunette n'aurait su dire si des minutes ou des heures avaient passé avant que la porte de la cellule n'ouvre de nouveau. Elle déglutit et ferma les yeux, alors que la voix froide de Théodore Nott s'élevait :

-Parfait. Si nous discutions un peu, Sang-de-bourbe ?

.

**Attention! Le prochain chapitre sera une scène de torture. Il ne sera pas nécessaire de le lire pour suivre l'histoire. Néanmoins, ceux qui osent, ne venez pas vous plaindre que c'est choquant: je sais que cela l'est. Pour les mineurs, veuillez sauter le prochain et passer directement au chapitre 4. Merci.**

**Sinon? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre 2? Bises et à bientôt! DIL.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir! Voici le chapitre 3 de I'm still alive. Mineurs et âmes sensibles, demi-tour, d'autant que je préfère prévenir, les scènes de ce genre ne vont qu'empirer. Chapitre court, certes. Je dois aussi prévenir que je serai dans l'impossibilité de publier pendant une dizaine de jours: je suis à l'étranger.**

**Bisous! DIL.**

**...**

**AVERTISSEMENT: Ce chapitre est uniquement composé d'une scène de torture et d'attouchements sexuels non-consentis. Mineurs, adieu. Vous pouvez passer directement au chapitre suivant sans que cela affecte l'histoire.**

**...**

**Hermione avait rarement ressentie** une peur aussi grande, aussi lancinante et angoissante. Ce n'était pas peu dire de la part d'une femme qui avait enchaîné les frayeurs depuis ses onze ans et son affrontement avec un troll. Mais au moins, dans ses aventures aux côtés de Harry et Ron, avait-elle une certaine liberté de se battre.

À présent, elle était aux crochets de Théodore Nott Junior, Mangemort reconnu et fils de Mangemort reconnu, et elle n'y pouvait absolument rien.

Les yeux noirs de son tortionnaire étincelaient d'anticipation. Il s'approcha, et la contourna totalement. Elle entendit des bruits secs, comme du métal, et frissonna d'effroi lorsque le brun parut à nouveau devant elle avec un couteau de boucher dans la main droite et sa baguette dans l'autre. Il leva cette dernière et susurra :

-Endoloris...

Le corps de la jeune femme décrivit un arc tant la douleur était violente, et la chaîne autour de son cou l'étrangla. Rapidement, Théodore leva le maléfice, la laissant pantelante et en sueur. Ses yeux onyx avaient pris une teinte sombre.

-J'aurais aimé rester toute la soirée avec toi, Sang-de-bourbe, mais ton nouveau Maître ne m'a accordé qu'une heure. Cependant, nous avons le temps de faire des choses, n'est-ce pas ? Dommage qu'il veuille être le premier à te briser. Tant que je ne touche pas à ta soi-disant pureté...

Elle frémit et jappa violemment en sentant la main de son ennemi serrer son pubis entre des doigts froids. Il ricana.

-Prépare-toi à souffrir, esclave.

Il posa sa baguette sur ce qui devait être une table derrière elle et revint se placer devant, léchant la lame du couteau en un geste morbide.

-Dommage, également, que Drago te veuille en un seul morceau. Mais, bon...nous pouvons toujours admettre que ce qui se casse, se répare. N'est-ce pas ? Laisse-moi démonstrer.

Tremblante, Hermione ne put que le regarder approcher. Il déchira d'un geste sa robe, dévoilant sa poitrine, un bonnet B bien ferme. Il émit un bas sifflement d'appréciation, puis plaça son couteau contre le téton.

Et trancha.

Le hurlement de Hermione dut remplir le sous-sol entier. Se moquant éperdument de s'étrangler dans la douleur insupportable qui l'assaillait, elle jeta la tête en arrière, son corps pâle se braquant dans les chaînes s'inondant de son propre sang. Ce malade venait de lui découper le sein. Quelque part, dans la brume de souffrance, elle entendit Nott éclater de rire. Un instant plus tard, le saignement morbide cessa, mais pas la douleur, et elle baissa des yeux larmoyants sur sa poitrine nue, et vit qu'à coup de baguette Nott avait attaché la chair à nouveau.

Avec un petit rire, le brun se rendit à la table où des dizaines d'instruments de torture attendaient, et choisit un chat à neuf queues. Il s'agissait d'un fouet à multiples lanières de cuir, surmontées par des croches de fer. Il présenta l'arme de torture aux yeux de la captive, avec un sourire à glacer les sangs, et en appliqua un premier coup, presque avec douceur, sur son ventre. Elle frémit : elle n'avait pas eu trop mal, et comme seules marques étaient gravées sur sa chair plusieurs petits points de sang où les griffes avaient accroché.

D'un coup, il porta le bras en arrière, et appliqua le fouet sur ses cuisses, la faisant hurler lorsque les lanières pénétrèrent sa peau, faisant gicler son sang. Il arracha les griffes d'un geste sec, tirant un nouveau cri de terreur et de douleur à la prisonnière.

Il était partout, portant le fouet sur son ventre, ses jambes, sa poitrine, puis dans son dos, sur ses fesses, autour de sa gorge, en marmonnant quelque chose qui pouvait être « Sang-de-bourbe fétide », « esclave répugnante » et « chienne de Potter ».

Sous le coup de la douleur, trop forte, elle s'évanouit.

.

Hermione revint à elle, le corps endolori, le cœur meurtri et l'esprit égaré, en sentant son bourreau la gifler. Du sang coulait le long de son visage depuis son nez, cassé elle ne savait comment.

-T'apprendrai à me cracher dessus, marmonnait Nott.

Elle geignit, et soudain se figea en sentant les doigts du brun sur sa cuisse. Il portait à présent un rictus de mauvaise augure.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te sauter, souffla-t-il, mais ça ?

Il enfonça deux doigts dans sa féminité sèche, et elle lâcha un cri de douleur et de rage en tentant de se dégager, en vain. Il explorait son intimité sans gêne, une bosse significative augmentant son pantalon noir. Elle laissa une larme couler en voyant la Marque des Ténèbres orner le bras qui la fouillait.

Il la pénétra longuement, entortillant ses doigts, ressentant chaque recoin, chaque pli. Son sexe n'avait plus de secret pour lui, et à sa grande honte, elle sentit rapidement une moiteur caractéristique inonder la main baladeuse.

C'était plus douloureux que tout le reste. Elle savait que c'était une réaction naturelle, que son corps tentait de se protéger, de s'humidifier afin de faciliter l'assaut, mais elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler. Nott semblait, si on en croyait son expression, que Noël et son anniversaire étaient arrivés à ce moment-même.

Il éclata de rire en la sentant s'embourber dans sa peine, et ricana :

-Drago sera content de toi. Une esclave doit savoir plaire à son Maître.

Son pouce vint caresser son clitoris, et elle gémit malgré elle. La sensation était loin d'être agréable au vu des circonstances, mais Nott semblait croire qu'elle aimait cela, et accentua la pression.

-On parie que je te fais jouir, espèce de malpropre, grogna-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, dépassée par les événements, lorsque, enfin, une voix s'éleva depuis l'entrée de la cellule.

-C'est bon, Théo, l'heure est passée. Je suis sûr que Drago va te laisser revenir.

Mécontent, Nott se retira et recula, admirant son œuvre d'art : Hermione Granger, le corps couvert de traces de fouet, le nez brisé, le visage baigné de larmes, les cheveux en nœuds, des bleus se formant sur sa chair meurtrie et ô joie, les cuisses mouillées, seins et pubis à l'air, avant de se tourner vers l'arrivant. Blaise Zabini le regarda en retour.

-Il a intérêt, grommela Nott en sortant.

Blaise lança un regard à Nott, puis sortit.

Le son de la porte de la cellule se fermant fut sa délivrance, et Hermione se répandit en larmes.


End file.
